¡Es como ir de vacaciones!
by Abisag Freiheit
Summary: Las vacaciones de Akatsuki son lo máximo, ¿alguien quiere ir con ellos? PRIMER lugar del reto "las vacaciones de Akatsuki" de Akatsuki Rules.


**Declaimer: **hoy he decidido que los Akatsuki no son de Kishimoto hasta que los fans digamos lo contrario, he dicho. Bueno, ya… él los creó, pero este shot es mío.

_Este one shot participa en el reto "Vacaciones en Akatsuki" del foro Akatsuki Rules, ¡únete!_

**_¡Es como ir de vacaciones!_**

_Las cosas comienzan a ir mal cuando ves salir humo de la cocina. ¿Qué si se puede asaltar el despacho del líder, incendiar los cuartos o inundar la sala? Claro, pero con la cocina el destino no puede meterse, hacerlo es dar un duro golpe en el corazón de la malvada organización de criminales Akatsuki. Y claro, las cosas no mejoran si el único ser que puede acabar con el incendio está deprimido porque se terminó su novela favorita._

— ¿Por qué María Pancha?—lloriqueó Kisame—. ¿Por qué te casaste con Pancrasio en lugar de Fulanito? ¿Acaso te gustó más su cara que el buen corazón de Fulanito, eh, eh, eh?

_Tampoco ayuda en nada que el incendio los tome desprevenidos a todos en medio de su sagrado sueño_.

—Síiii, cuack, cuack, un…—Deidara sonrió en sueños—. Ven a mí, un…—. Entonces algo cayó de golpe sobre su estómago, quitándole el aire y despertándolo.

— ¡Deidara, levántate! ¡Hay un incendio…!—-Sasori se calló al ver el pijama de su alumno: un camisón de patitos y un gorrito en forma de pico de pato—. Fingiré que no vi eso.

Deidara asintió adormilado.

— Sí, un.

_En este tipo de situaciones, evacuar es lo primero que todo ciudadano consciente debería de hacer, además de dar prioridad a mujeres, niños y ancianos._

— ¡Muévete!—Hidan empujó a Kakuzo y salió corriendo de la habitación. Estaba bien que era inmortal y un amante de las armas filosas en su cuerpo, pero de eso a exponer a su suave piel a las horribles quemaduras, ¡nunca!

Pero en la prisa, no pudo frenar y chocó contra la pared del pasillo.

_Y la gente inteligente debe impedir que los pasillos se atasquen por culpa de algún tonto que hace escándalo en la entrada._

— ¡Pedritooooo! ¡Pedritoooo!—gritaba Tobi rasguñando el piso mientras Zetsu lo jalaba por los pies. Torito era el perrito de la organización, que estaba en el jardín trasero y al que nadie quería salvar porque todos recordaban el olor de su popó en su ropa.

— ¡Apúrense!—urgió el primero en la fila, Itachi Uchiha, quien cargaba con su propia condena: Kisame llorando por culpa de María Pancha.

_En situaciones como estas, es necesaria la presencia de alguien que los guíe en medio de la desgracia, de un líder que los ponga a salvo, que resuelva el problema y que encuentre al culpable y lo castigue, ¿no es así?_

—Creo que…—el líder tosió—. La cocina no es lo tuyo, Konan.

— ¡¿Así me agradeces que traté de hacer nuestra cena de aniversario, baboso?!

La única mujer de Akatsuki lo fulminó con la mirada y lo roció con el extinguidor. ¿Resultado? El fuego se fue por su lado hacia la habitación de Deidara.

—Oh, no…

_Como medida de prevención, uno siempre debe de retirar todo los objetos que puedan significar peligro para la organización, ¿no es así, Deidara?_

¡BROOOOOM!

_Menos mal que todos los miembros de Akatsuki cuentan con un extraordinario sentido de supervivencia, es así como han logrado escapar de las autoridades de sus respectivas villas y se han convertido en peligrosos criminales rango S._

Con la explosión, todos los Akatsuki salieron volando hacia el exterior y cayeron en posturas que le habrían provocado un paro cardiaco a una fujoshi. Vivos y magullados, pero a salvo.

_Son tan inteligentes que están capacitados para saber qué hacer en situaciones como esas._

— ¡ES LA DOCEAVA VEZ EN ESTE AÑO, DEIDARA!—explotó un chamuscado Kakuzo.

Los ocho chamuscados miembros de Akatsuki estaban parados frente a lo que había sido su doceavo escondite en el año. Les dolía verlo reducido a escombros, pero lo que más les dolía era haber perdido su amada cocina.

— ¡No fue mi culpa, un!

Aunque Deidara quería parecer enojado, nadie podía tomarlo en serio si veía su pijama y sus pantunflas de patito.

—Ahora tendremos que buscar otro escondite…—Kakuzo se retiró a buscar otro escondite, aunque la verdad es que se fue a llorar a un rincón por la pérdida de tanto dinero.

—Esto es una señal…—murmuró Hidan que, desde el golpe con la pared, estaba actuando raro. Alzó la mirada al cielo y dijo—: ¿qué quieres de mí, oh adorado Pein-sama?

— ¡María Paaancha!—a Kisame no podría importarle menos haber perdido otro escondite.

— ¡Cállate!—exclamó Itachi. Nadie podía culparlo por estar hablando más de la cuenta, su preciada cocina había desaparecido.

—Creo que hay un problema…—comentó Sasori en voz baja, sentado en el pastito.

— ¿Qué, un?

— ¿Alguien sacó su equipaje?

_Y aún en las situaciones adversas, siempre tienen un As bajo la manga._

— ¡Sí, Tobi sacó su ropa y está dispuesto a compartirla con todos sus senpais! Eso es lo que Pedrito hubiera querido—añadió con lagrimitas en el ojo.

El chico cara de paleta humana arrojó una maleta al centro y esperó a que sus amados senpais comprobaran su equipaje. Un minuto después…

— ¡Puaj!—Deidara se tapó la nariz.

— Esto huele a perro…

— ¡Tobi, esa es tu ropa sucia!

_Porque Tobi es un buen chico._

_Un incendio no es nada contra la poderosa organización Akatsuki, a ellos los incendios les hacen los mandados._

— No puedo creer que la cocina…—Itachi parecía el más afectado de todos.

Hidan seguía caminando en círculos y hablándole al cielo.

— ¿Qué quieres de mí, oh dios, oh Pein-sama?

Sasori y Zetsu lo miraban como si fuera un extraterrestre.

—Hemos llegado al terrible momento en que el humo de sus inciensos le comió el cerebro—se lamentó Zetsu. A él el incendio le valía un comino porque él dormía en el jardín de enfrente, sirviendo como perro guardián que asustaba a todos los perdidos que osaban pasar frente a la guarida. A la organización le convenía y él cenaba gratis.

—No creí que eso fuera posible, pero…

—Chicos—habló una potente voz.

— ¿Dios?—Hidan paró la oreja.

Pein y Konan salieron de detrás de los arbustos. Tenían algunas quemaduras y rasguños, y Pen estaba inusualmente mojado, pero estaban bien. Hidan corrió y casi le besaba los pies a Pein.

—Oh, dios, creí que estaban muerto pero esto es fruto de tu gran divinidad…

— ¡Aléjate de mi hombre!—Konan lo echó con una patada en el trasero. Pero Pein estaba maravillado.

—Oh, mi ser, esto debe de ser un hermoso sueño—casi lloraba de la emoción—. Hidan, ven aquí, hijo mío.

Entonces alguien lo devolvió a la realidad.

—Líder, ¿cómo le vamos a hacer para reparar la cocina?—Itachi estaba que se mordía las uñas del puro nerviosismo—. ¡Un Uchiha no puede vivir sin comida!

La burbuja de Pein se rompió y su felicidad se esfumó de pronto.

—Ya no tenemos ningún escondite—anunció Pein en tanto que Konan jalaba a Hidan para que dejara de abrazar las piernas de Pein—. Tendremos que dormir en la intemperie hasta que encontremos otro.

— ¡Sí, será como estar de vacaciones!—gritó Tobi.

_Aunque claro, los Akatsuki pueden sobrevivir en donde sea, ¿no? Porque para eso están entrenados._

Un día después, todos estaban reunidos en una solitaria playa en torno a una fogata, en sus "vacaciones". La única comida que habían conseguido eran unos palos que, según Kisame, se veían muy buenos, pero que enviaron al Uchiha y a Konan a buscar un baño y no regresaron en horas; Sasori estaba enfadado porque habían usado a su amada marioneta de Barbie para hacer la fogata y Kakuzo estaba inusualmente contento; ah, sí, y la cara de Hidan estaba muy hinchada.

—Malditos mosquitos…—refunfuño el ex-jashinista y nuevo peinista—. Oh, Pein-sama, sálvame.

Pero entonces…

— ¡Ya me tienes harta! —Konan le golpeó la cabeza y el ex jashinista volvió a ser jashinista.

—¡Noooo! —ese era Pein.

_Pero bueno, Tobi siempre es un buen chico optimista que contagia su alegría a todos sus amados senpais._

— ¡Tobi ama las vacaciones!

Los demás querían matarlo con la mirada. Zetsu no, Zetsu estaba feliz coqueteando con un alga marina que había encontrado por ahí. Y Kisame…

— ¡María Pancha….!

— ¡CÁLLATE!

_Por eso, la mejor arma homicida de Konan es su comida o cuando intenta hacerla… ¡Digo! Las vacaciones de Akatsuki son lo máximo, ¿alguien quiere ir con ellos?_

_Créanme esas fueron unas laaaaargas vacaciones. Y cuando al fin lograron encontrar una nueva cueva, el líder ordenó a Sasori y a Deidara que fueran a Suna para… el resto de la historia ya lo saben. _

.

..

…

**Notas:**

También hice un drabble de Kisame y su amigo Itachi, no es parodia pero me gustaría que lo leyeran, ¿síiiiii? Se llama "Demasiado inteligente para morir".

Esto lo escribí en una hora, ¿pueden creerlo?

¿Las súper vacaciones de Akatsuki merecen reviews?


End file.
